


The Wild

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth gets away.





	The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted ~July 2, 2005. 
> 
> "A request."

He'd deemed the trip a necessity - not just an excuse to get out of town, avoid military pageantry and enjoy nature. Ever since the massacres of Wutai, the military had little to do besides parades and grotesque other displays of power.

It was just boring, really. Sephiroth hoped the cadet survival training exercises would prove useful, somehow. Maybe something would attack them... that would be nice, really, some monsters would be downright exciting.

All he'd done lately is rack up certification after certification - Materia classification, Mako plant repair, something to do with electric weapons that had only barely interested him but had killed two otherwise dull weeks and kept him on a different continent from most of the ShinRa higher-ups who toyed with him like he was their doll...

Yes, he really did need to oversee this excursion - get back to nature and save his sanity. It would be nice to spend two weeks in radio silence, cooking whatever was caught (seasoned with rations) and bathing in rivers.

And training games were always fun to rig, as well. One side would get him as a bonus member and certainly he would play to his full potential - even if they were games, he was still a soldier.


End file.
